Nick Valentine Drabbles (sfwNSFW)
by ThatOneNerd776
Summary: A range of stories, both innocent and lude, revolving around Nick Valentine and the reader


Nick sighed and shuffled the papers on his desk. He took a quick puff of his cigarette and leaned back in his chair, surveying his office. It was a bit of a mess; old file cabinets spilling out their contents, a loose floor board here and there, a few cigarettes littered around the room.

And, around the corner, (Y/N) was asleep in his bed.

He could hear her soft breaths as she dreamed of who knows what. Ever since she started helping him with his cases, he offered her a place to stay in his office. Today was a particularly rough day, them calling it a night after they found seven of the ten Eddie Winter tapes, and being attacked by not one, but TWO Deathclaws. They barely survived, and as soon as they returned to Nick's office, (Y/N) crashed onto his bed and promptly fell asleep.

Nick shook his head as he realized he'd been staring off for the past few minutes. He took another puff of his cigarette and went to continue examining the files on his desk.

And that's when he heard it.

Whimpers.

Coming from (Y/N).

Now, this isn't the first time she's had a nightmare. Can't really expect anyone not to, given the apocalypse and all. She told Nick it's not that big of a deal, and not to worry about it.

But, worry he did.

He didn't like seeing her like that, knowing she was in pain. It took all the control he had in him not to drag (Y/N) to the medical bay when they got back to Diamond City earlier. The entire trip back she constantly told Nick that the Stimpaks they brought with them would be enough, and there was nothing else the good doc could do to help.

But now, he'd be dammed if he didn't do anything.

Nick put out his cigarette and headed over to the bed. (Y/N) was curled up in a fetal position, sweat glistening on her forehead and her eyes scrunched up as she cried out in her sleep.

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed, put his good hand on her shoulder, and very gently shook her.

"Hey... Hey, Doll. It's ok, wake up."

It took a few seconds for (Y/N) to awaken. She turned over, blinking the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to quickly sit up.

" Nick? Oh, Nick..." she whispered.

"Don't worry (Y/N), it was a dream. Your safe here." He told her. She looked up at Nick, and started to shake.

" Oh god, Nick. It was h-horrible..."

She looked at him, voice cracking, eyes glistening. He felt several fans inside of him kick on when he saw how scared she was. God, he HATES it when she looks so vulnerable. It's not like the confident, gunslinging beauty he's so used to traveling with.

"Do you want to talk about it, (Y/N)? It might make you feel better," he asked.

She nodded, and Nick scooted close, placing a comforting arm around her.

"So, what were you dreaming about? Don't be afraid to get it off your chest."

(Y/N) rested her head on his shoulder.

" The bomb. The moment Nate and I stepped onto the Vault platform, when the bomb dropped..." She closed her eyes.

"Oh god, the screams... Nick, there was barely anybody on that platform. M- Most of the Neighborhood was still at the gates..."

(Y/N) trailed off. She turned her head and buried it into Nick's chest, trying to hold back a sob.

" Do-Do you remember when we went b-back to the Sanctuary a few weeks ago to help Preston? R-remember the pack of ghouls?"

Nick nodded and stroked her hair, running the soft strands through his fingers.

"Yeah, I remember them alright. Gave us quite a nasty shock when we got there. What about them- oh."

He realized what she was implying.

" Those were my neighbors, Nick. They-" she hiccuped.

" They got turned into ghouls. By the radiation." He finished.

"Yes. And, that c-could of happened to us. That's wh- what I was dreaming about. That.. that my family got turned to g-ghouls... that we didn't make it in t-time.. but, I-it doesn't even matter that we s-still made it anyways... there both g-g- _gone_..."

"Oh, Doll..." Nick whispered. "Come here."

Nick pulled (Y/N) into a hug, wrapping his arms firmly around her. She hugged him back with the same amount of emotion, if not more.

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, Nick stroking her back and slowly rocking (Y/N) in his arms as she cried.

 _Damn the ghouls, damn the war, damn everything.._ Nick thought to himself.

 _Nobody deserves to be so hurt and scared... especially Her._

Nick hadn't felt this much emotion since the day he woke up in the dumpster, with a body that isn't his and memories 200 years past. When he learned of the death of his fiancée that occurred all those years ago.

And hell if he would let (Y/N) go through this much pain.

"(Y/N)... think about it this way. It's better that your son survived instead of being turned into a mindless, shambling ghoul. It's horrible that your husband died, but by the look of things, it wouldn't of turned out well for him either way. It's better that he died a quick death then to suffer for over 200 years.." he told her.

She was quiet.

Another fan kicked on inside of Nick.

 _Shit. Don't tell me I said the wrong thing._

 _"_ Your right... I- it's probably pretty painful being a ghoul, huh?" (Y/N) smiled.

 _Whew._

"Yeah, but you should probably ask the nearest one to make sure. It would know better than me on that subject."

(Y/N) laughed and pulled away, wiping away her tears.

"Are you feeling better now?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, I am.." she answered. "But.. could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Doll."

"This might sound stupid but... could you sing to me? You have such a... nice voice, and I think it might help me fall back asleep ... you don't have to, but..." (Y/N) glanced over.

Nick widened his eyes in surprise, and he let out a small chuckle.

" Oh, Doll... are you sure you want this rusty ol' Synth to serenade you?" He teased.

" Niiiick..." (Y/N) whined.

"Oh alright.. give me a minute."

Nick took off his coat, shoes and hat, placed them aside, and then crawled into the bed with (Y/N). They shuffled around until she had her head resting on his chest, his arm around her and their legs intertwined.

"What would you like me to sing?" Nick asked.

"You know.. that one song about the world being on fire?" She told him.

Nick raised a synthetic eyebrow in mock surprise.

" You do realize the irony of that, right?"

"Oh, just hush and sing to me. You know that's my favorite song." (Y/N) retorted.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you a little," he chuckled. "Now, quiet down and get comfortable, Doll."

(Y/N) closed her eyes, and Nick took a deep breath.

He quietly started to sing:

 _"I don't want to set the world on fire_

 _I just want to start a flame in your heart_

 _In my heart I have but one desire_

 _And that one is you, no other will do"_

Nick paused and snuck a quick glance at (Y/N).

 _She looks so precious..._

He smiled and continued:

" _I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_

 _I just want to be the one you love_

 _And with your admission that you'd feel the same_

 _I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me_

 _I don't want to set the world on fire_

 _I just want to start a flame in your heart"_

(Y/N)'s breathing was soft and warm, tickling Nick's neck.

 _"I don't want to set the world on fire, honey_

 _I love you too much_

 _I just want to start a great big flame down in your heart_

 _You see, way down deep inside of me, darling_

 _I have only one desire"_

Nick pressed his lips to (Y/N)'s cheek, and murmured:

 _"And that one desire is you_

 _And I know, baby, ain't nobody else gonna do"_

He trailed his lips to her ear.

"I love you, (Y/N). And don't worry... we'll get your son back. I promise. Even if it's the last thing l ever do."

And, in the darkness...

(Y/N) smiled.


End file.
